Carlos Plus Logan Part 1
by RockinRunner7
Summary: This seires follows Carlos as he tries to express his feelings to everyone, but now everything goes right for him.  Cargan CarlosxLogan Carlos & Logan
1. First Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello fellow reader and writers. I'd like to thank you all for selecting my story and giving it a go. My story is about Carlos and Logan. This story is the begging of their relationship and how they get together in the first place. I plan on making this into a series.

My story is written a bit different from other stories. It tells the story through poetry. If you've ever read an Ellen Hopkins book then it's very familiar to her style of writing

So I hope you enjoy my story and if not tell me what I could do better. Please leave a comment

RockinRunner


	2. Section 1

**1. It Felt Right with Logan**

It felt as though we were in harmony

Together as one, even when we weren't

Everything about us felt right

And as long as we were together

I'd always feel right

And if we weren't, I'd be crushed

**2. I wasn't Always with Logan Though**

I used to sit at the palm Woods Pool

Starring at him, wanting him

Dream about him, fantasizing about him

It seems creepy, but it was a crush

I was totally infatuated with Logan

And I he felt the same about me,

But I didn't know until later

**3. Before I knew**

I was just left to wonder

What if he did like me?

Like I liked him?

Would he ever go out with me?

Or would he get freak out

And run away?

I'd have to take a risk to find out

Even if it meant losing my best friend

**4. My Best Friend**

That's what Logan was

We were always together

I couldn't remember when I felt

This attraction towards Logan

All I knew was that I liked Logan

A lot

**5. Our Story Starts **

At the Palm Woods Pool

I was hanging with my brother Josh

I was checking out Logan

And Josh was rocking out

Until he saw me staring off

"_Whatcha starring at bro?"_

"Nothing Josh"

"_Doesn't look like nothing._

_Looks like you're starrin' at Logan"_

"What if I am, geez!"

I got up and left in a huge huff

Leaving Josh confused.


	3. Section 2

**6. Went into my Room**

And

Lied in

My bed I

Felt so upset and

I didn't know my I

Should be it's not like Josh

Said anything mean or rude, but I

Just felt so angry I wanted to tell everyone

About Logan especially my little brother and of

Coarse Logan, but I was too scared. I needed to either

Grow a pair, or just wonder what will happen. It may turn out

Okay or it may not. Wouldn't know unless I try, so I'm gonna have too.

I'm just going to march down to the pool right now and tell Logan… Yeah right!

Damn this is going to be hard, extremely hard, harder than I got after one of my Logan

Fantasies. Maybe I'll start off with telling Josh. Yeah that'll be a good start I'll tell Josh… now!

**7. Easier Said Than Done**

Which is what I realized since

Once I asked Josh to talk I froze

Josh gave me a strange look after my freeze

And asked if I wasn't alright

And I wasn't, I felt ashamed.

I felt ashamed that I wasn't brave,

Brave enough to tell Logan how I felt

Or tell my brother how I felt about Logan

**8. Josh Gave Me a Hug**

"_What's wrong Carlos, you're never like this"_

"I don't know… I've felt a bit out of place lately"

"_What do you mean? What is it?"_

"I… Come with me"

**9. I Lead Josh Back to My Room**

In apartment 2J

I was sweating

Breathing heavily like

I was standing

In front of a

Crowd naked I

Needed to calm

The hell down

Before I exploded

**10. Josh Snapped His Fingers**

"_Okay Carlos what's wrong?"_

I stiffened up and I was choked up

"_Carlos! Can you speak?"_

I shook my head no

"_Well write down what you want to say"_

I nodded okay

"_I'll get a pen and paper"_

I began to sweat

"_Here you go"_

I began to shake

"_Can you do this?"_

I nodded okay, grabbed the pen, and went for it.


	4. Section 3

**11 I Wrote Slowly**

Looking over every word I wrote

I felt so nervous, like I was going to puke

I made sure every word was written write

Spelt correctly, Maybe Josh hoping Josh would leave

I was starting to think this was a bad Idea.

But it was too late to cop out now

So after checking the paper many times I gave it to Josh

And he read it over

**12 Unexpectedly**

He gave me a hug

A long hug and spoke

"_I'm fine with it, as long as you're happy_

_I'm fine with it. You're always going to be my_

_Favorite older brother."_

And I just laughed

"That went better than I expected…

I thought you'd get mad or something"

Josh gave me a look

"_You think it'd change the way I feel about you?_

_Carlos I'll always love you"_

And he gave me another hug

**13 The Moment Was Very Touchy Feely**

Until Josh asked me if I was dating anyone

I only told him I was gay

I got nervous again

Yet I didn't know why

I wanted to get everything off my chest

So I told him

"I think I'm in love with Logan"

**14 Josh Smiled**

"_I should have known"_

"_The way you'd look at him"_

"_I was too blind to see"_

"_But I'm glad you like Logan"_

"_You'd two be good together"_

"_Like thunder and lightning"_

"_Peanut butter and jelly"_

"_Great now I'm hungry"_

**15 I couldn't help but Laugh**

"Josh your one cool kid"

"_Yeah I know the coolest"_

The both of us decided to eat

Peanut butter and jelly

I savored every bite

It was a good thing I ate too

Cuz' Josh then asked

"_Are you going to asked Logan out?"_

And I lost my appetite


	5. Section 4

**16. I Didn't Know What to Do About Logan**

Could

I

Tell

Him?

What

Will

Happen?

Would

He

Rejected

Me?

Or

Accept

Me?

I

Didn't

Know,

But

What

I

Did

Know

Is

That

I

Was

Totally

In

Love

With

This

Kid

**17. I would do it tonight**

When it was time for bed

Logan and I shared a room

Together, so before bed

I'd tell him

And I hope he say yes

And if not that would totally suck

**18. When the Guys Got Back**

We all ate and after dinner

Josh went back to his room,

He lived by himself

Since there was no room in 2J

**19. I Prepared**

For bed

I got into my PJs

And I brushed my teeth.

Brish, brush went my brush

And then I spite into the sink.

Enter my room and waited for Logan to come in

**20. Logan Came Into Our Room**

And I was about to yell,

But I got control of myself

And then mentally prepared myself for my confession

"Logan I need to talk to you"

"_Okay Carlos"_ He walked over to my bed

And sat on it next to me

I felt light headed and determined.

I was about to do it.


	6. Section 5

**21. "Logan I Love You"**

Is all I said

Logan blushed

"_I love you too buddy"_

"No Logan not in a friend way"

Logan looked confused

"_What way do you mean?"_

He asked and I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look

"In a I'm gay and in love with you way"

Silence

**22. Logan Just Started **

Right through me

Like I wasn't there with him

He did this when he was deep in thought

I got nervous and tear eyed

"Lo Logan? Are you mad?"

Logan was back to Earth

"_I'm not mad Carlos…_

**23.**_** But**_

_I'm not sure how I feel about you…_

_We've been friends for so long and_

_I've never thought of you that way_

_I don't hate you at all_

_I'm actually flattered that a great person_

_Like you _

_Would like someone like me_

_Except I'm not sure if I'm willing_

_To risk our great friendship_

_On a relationship._

_Do you understand?"_

**24. Crushed**

Like a can of Pepsi getting stepped on

Like a bug getting carelessly squashed

Like I was sat on

Like I run over

Like I was being shoved off

**25. **_**"Carlos are you okay?"**_

Asked Logan

I wasn't going to lie

"No Logan I don't

I guess I understand what it's

Like when you hearts broken

How you felt when Camille dumped you

Except I bet I feel worse

Then you've ever felt


	7. Section 6

**26. I Wanted To Be Alone**

By

Myself

Secluded

From

Everyone

Else

Because

No

One

Could

Make

Me

Feel

Better

Not

Josh,

Kendall,

Logan,

Or

James

My

Life

Right

Now

Sucked

**27. I Was Being Over Dramatic**

But it's how I felt at the time

Like my life was going to end

Drop

I hated myself right now

I felt so stupid

Of course Logan wouldn't like me

Who would? I'm just some dumb faggot

To everyone else

**28. But This Dumb Faggot**

Was proud and wouldn't let this

Make him depressed for the rest

Of his left

I was going to live my life now

To the fullest

Do whatever I wanted

Logan would look back now

And think of his loss

At least that's what I thought would happen

**29. That's Not What Would Happen**

Because the next events that would follow

I'd do a lot of dumb things

That would totally eff me up

People should call me Effie

After the stuff I did

**30. But Right Now I Needed Sleep**

I said good-night to Logan

And went to bed

Good night bitch

I should have said

But I didn't

I went to bed

With my head help up high.


	8. Section 7

**31. A New Day**

New possibilities

I wouldn't

Give a

Damn of

What people

Thought I

Was gonna

Go out

There and

Do whatever

I wanted

And have

A good

Time

No matter

What

**32. Guitar Dude's Place**

Was where I set off for

This guy wasn't always mellow

By himself

He had a nice stash

Of white magic

That would take me away

For a while at least

**33. I knocked Three Times**

And the doped up dude answered the door

"_Yooo dude what up? I haven't seen you in…_

_Like a long time, come on in"_

And I entered the messy apartment

"You got anything good?"

"_Duhhhh you want some?"_

"Hell yes I do!"

Guitar Dude pulled out two bags

"_Powder or pills?"_

"Both, how much"

"_I'll give you the piles for free and the powder will be 50"_

"Sounds good"

I took the drugs andgave him the money

"_Have fun"_

"I will"

And I walked out the door

**34. I couldn't decide what to take**

Pills or powder? Pills or powder? Pills or powder?

What would you choose?

I decided I'd just take a pill

I took it without water and I got as high as a kite

Today would be fun

**35. But Tonight Would Be Better**

I decided I'd get even higher tonight

I and the guys were going to a party Jennifer's new house

It'd be banging and hopefully so would I

Before I left I took a nap and woke up with a stiff one

So with the help of my right hand and 5 minutes I was ready to go

Before leaving I snorted some and felt amazing

It was unbelievable I was unstoppable

So when it was time the guys and I went to the Jennifer's


	9. Section 8

**36. At the Jennifer's**

I let loose

I was an unstoppable force

That was killer

And when I felt the craziness

Wear off I just took a pill

And another

And another

Until I dropped to the floor

**37. I Lost Control**

Took too much

Pills that I should have

I'm gonna die

I know it

I can feel myself

Slipping away

Into oblivion

Never to return

God couldn't help me now

No one could

At least that's what

I thought

I thought wrong.

**38. After Being Rushed to the Hospital**

And getting my stomach pumped

I was brought back from the dark side

But even though they almost killed me

I wanted more

More drugs

So I could be free

And not care anymore

But like wasn't that easy

Nothing was

**39. Josh Was in the Room**

When I woke up

He didn't have kind words

He was furious

"_What the hell were you thinking?_

_You could have killed yourself_

_How could you do something_

_So dangerous, so carless, so stupid!"_

"Thanks MOM for the riot act"

"_Don't talk to me like that!_

_I've been so worried!_

_You don't know what _

_You putter everyone into!"_

"And I don't care, no one does

I'll do what I want when I want"

"_Fine, whatever Carlos just remember_

_That you're not the only person your_

_Bringing down"_

**40. What was that supposed to mean?**

I really didn't care though

The guys came in after Josh

Said that same thing

I told them to leave

I didn't care

I would never

All I wanted was more drugs

Now


	10. Section 9

**41. After the Hospital**

I tried to buy more drugs from Guitar Dude

He wouldn't sell me any

After what he heard

Dumb ass

No one was talking to me either

Not even Josh or Logan

I felt even more alone

**42. Maybe It Wasn't Worth It**

To do all these things just for the sake

Of being happy for a few hours

Then feeling like shit after

I needed to fix myself

Starting with Josh

But I knew he wouldn't accept my apology

Unless I truly meant it

So I had to pull out the big guns

**43. The Big Guns **

Were still unknown to me

I didn't know what to do

SO I decided I'd go walk around Hollywood

Maybe I'd get some inspiration

**44. I Walked the Streets**

Until I saw Murray's Corner

It looked interesting so I walked in

Big mistake

Because I walked right into a bar

I knew that I made a promise to stop drugs

**45. But I Never Said Anything about Drinking **

And the temptation to have a sip

And feel cool and not care again

Was too much for me to resisted

So I sat at the bar and ordered a beer

The tender didn't get for ID

Good for me

It was so wrong

Yet it felt so right to me

A wrong feeling.


	11. Section 10

**46. Drink after Drink**

The drunker I

Got and the

More good I

Felt like the

Drugs and was

Slowly killing me

**47. I Finished My Last Beer,**

Paid my tab, and stumbled home.

I made my way to the Palm Woods

To find a furious little brother

Waiting for my return

He saw I was drunk and looked disgusted

I tried to say Hi Jos, but you couldn't tell because

I slurred my words together

He punched me in the face.

**48. It Hurt Like a Bitch**

"_When are you going to stop screwing around Carlos?_

_I love you bro and I hate seeing you like this_

_First you were high and now you're drunk_

_What's wrong with you Carlos? Oh you can't speak_

_I'll tell the guys you're staying with me for the night_

_Mrs. Knight will freak if she sees you dumb drunk."_

**49. Josh Lead Me to His Room**

And helped me get changed into PJs

Josh then helped me into bed

I was too drunk to feel embarrassed

"_Carlos, what the hell am I going to do with you?"_

**50. I didn't Know**

What the hell he would do with me

And right now I didn't care

I just wanted to sleep off my drunkenness

And slip into a nice hangover

Ah shit! I have to see Gustavo tomorrow

Another migraine

Oh well I'm just not going to take shit

From that fat ass dude


	12. Section 11

**51. My Head Was Pounding**

When I woke up and I felt like shit

Damn today was gonna suck!

I didn't want to go deal with Gustavo all day,

But I'd have to whether I want to or not

So I'll just have to suck it up

**52. I Was Showered With Questions**

When I reached the record studios

"_What happened? Where were you?_

_You okay? Tell us what's happened to you?"_

"Get the fuck off my back please!

Now let's just sing. Is that okay?"

The guys were surprised to hear me talk like that,

But I wasn't in a good mood

Hangovers suck so much!

**53. Logan Looked the Most Surprised**

"_Wow, wow, wow, what's up_

_With you swearing all the sudden?"_

I didn't answer I just got into the booth

And recording didn't go well

Gustavo yelled at me and I yelled back

Louder

**54. Gustavo Was Speechless**

I was the sweet guy, but not anymore

I was a new Carlos, One everyone was starting to hate.

Even Kelly was starting to give me dirty looks

Whatever I wasn't going to care anymore

Let god himself hate me

See if I cared

I wouldn't

All I cared about was leaving this

Hell hole and getting a drink

Maybe even a cigarette

**55. So After Recording **

I went out to Murray's Corner

Apparently there was a party going on

So of course I joined in

On the dancing and drinking

Until I was gone

And I wouldn't return until

Josh picked up my broken pieces

Again.


	13. Section 12

**56. Murray's was a Blast**

Many kids my age went

Since the bar tender

Never checked for IDs

Lucky us

**57. Everyone**

Everyone was getting

Crunk, drunk, and everything in between

Girls were pretty and plastered

And us guys were fine with that

Some of us were taking them home tonight

Bumping and grinder was considered cute

Compared to the dancing that was going on

Some girls were on the tables

Taking everything off and some of them

Were doing it on the tables

I know you're thinking that that'd be gross

But when you were as gone as all of us

You'd be in love with this hot mess

**58. I Can Now Add Smoking**

To my list of bad habbits

Along with painkillers and alchol

All three equaled a good time

And with other people it made a great time

Nothing but dancing and doing bad things

And I relized that that all of this made me feel something

**59. I Felt Happy**

The happiest I've felt for awhile

I wasn't feeling nervoes or rejected

I felt accepted and great

And I'd feel this until all the stuff wore off

**60. The Stuff Wore **

And I was a hot mess

I stumbled from Murray's

Back to the Palm Woods

Man was that a long walk home

I entered the empty lobby

I guess Josh wasn't waiting for me

So I decided to crash on the coach

Get some sleep

Without getting bitched at


	14. Section 13

**61. Josh Was Piss at Me**

"_Carlos get up!"_

Another hangover

I was pissed

"What the fuck do you want!"

Josh thumped me on the head

"_Don't talk to me like that! _

_Learn some respect jerk!"_

"I can talk to you the way I want

You don't tell me what to do

Cause I'll do what I want

When I want"

"_I really don't get what's up_

_With you Carlos, but I don't_

_Like it, you're not my brother anymore_

_You're someone unknown to me _

_And I don't like this new you"_

"Whatever I don't care. Can I just come and sleep

At your place? The guys are gonna be pissed at me"

"_No Carlos I'm done, I thought that before it was_

_A one night thing, but now I see it's going to be_

_An occurring thing so I won't be around anymore_

_After you break yourself I'm not going to fix you_

_Buy"_

And my little brother walked away from me.

**62. I was Alone Now**

The guys weren't going to want to hang with me anymore

All I had were my drinking buddies.

Oh well

**63. The Guys of Big Time Rush**

We're not happy with me at all

They asked me why I didn't come home again

And then they smelt the alcohol and smoke

They were disgusted with me

They said that if I was going to keep this up

I'd be out of the band

And I wasn't ready to give it up

So I told them screw the band, I was out

**64. So Long**

I knew that if I was out of the band

There was no use staying in Hollywood

I couldn't go to school anymore

And I had a better home in Minnesota

So I went to apartment 2J

And began to pack

I'd have Kelly book a plane

If she would I think so

For old time's sack

Man look at what two bad nights could do

I was turning into a total loser

**65. Josh Came In**

Without knocking

"_I heard your leaving"_

"Yeah"

"_So this is it for now"_

"Yeah"

"_You happy to go?"_

"Yeah"

"_You're an idiot Carlos Garcia"_

"Yeah"


	15. Section 14

**66. Josh Was Crying**

"_I just can see_

_Why you're okay with this_

_Making all these choices_

_That are going to whined up_

_Biting you in the butt_

_Lucky Papi doesn't know_

_Or else he'd kick your ass_

_I just want you to stop _

_And be the normal Carlos_

_My big brother_

_The one who I used to look up too_

_Now I can't even look at you_

**67. Whatever**

Is all I said to Josh

And that didn't fly with him

He jumped on top of me

And took me to the ground

He started beating on me

Josh was bigger and stronger than me

Just like his dad

"_Stop being so freaking stupid!_

_Do I need to beat sense into you?_

**68. He Did**

Because I said something stupid

"Get the fuck off me!

I'm glad you're adopted

Because you are a sucky brother

I hate you and I don't care about you

Or anyone!

So get off and leave me alone!"

I then spite on his face

And walked out of the room

Leaving Josh to cry his eyes out

**69. **_**"Carlos!"**_

He yelled at me as I left

But not like I cared

I just wanted to leave

Anyone when I remembered

I still had pills from the Jennifer's

Thank god!

But shit I left them in my room

Great and just when I could use a pill

Or a drink maybe a smoke

I was pissed and I walked around the

Palm Woods Park

In a rage

**70. Logan Found Me**

Sitting on the ground in the park

"_Carlos thank god I found you!"_

He ran over to me

"_Josh said you were leaving_

_He's really upset with you_

_What's been going on with you Carlos?_

_You haven't been you lately"_

I just looked into his eyes speechless

My eyes started to water

And I began to cry

Logan sat next to me on the ground

"_Carlos come on tell me"_

So I spilled


	16. Section 15

**71. I Told Logan Everything**

"Logan I've been so nervous

Around you and about telling you

How I felt about you

I felt so rejected and embarrassed

I didn't know where to turn to

So I kind of spun out of control"

Logan looked at me

"_You're so cute Carlos"_

"What?" I asked

And Logan answered with a kiss

**72. The Kiss Was a Surprise**

I was confused

"I thought you didn't like me

I thought we were just friends

What made you change your mind?"

"_Carlos I like you a lot, but I just_

_Didn't want to deal with people_

_Giving me crap about being with you_

_I didn't really want to see anyone get hurt_

_Or have the band go down because of it_

_You understand?"_

**73. I Did**

"So you do like me?"

"_Yes I do Carlos I'm willing to _

_Risk being with you"_

I thought he was joking

"Are you asking me out Logan?"

"_Yes Carlos I am, so what do you say?"_

I answered by kissing him

"Take that as a yes"

"_I will"_

**73. Now I Was Truly Happy**

I had Logan as my boyfriend

But now I realize that everyone else

Was a still angry with me

Very angry

And I'd have to fix that

**74. Fixing Things**

Would take time

I knew Josh

Wasn't just going

To be okay

With what I

Did so I'll

Have to do

Whatever it takes

To make Josh

Be my brother

Again.

**75. I walked back into the Palm Woods**

And just the stairs into apartment 2J

I walked in holding hands with Logan

Everyone could tell and were happy for us

I apologized to everyone they accepted them

But I knew they wouldn't fully forgive me yet

So I told them I'd make it up to them

I then walked into my room to see Josh

He was in my bed sobbing and I sat next to him

He said to go away thinking it was someone else

I said no and when he saw it was me he smiled

Josh gave me a hug I said I was so sorry and he said I should be

So I sat with Josh and told him about Logan and he was happy

Just like me and I didn't need anything to make me happy

All I needed was Josh, Logan, and all my friends

That's how I ended up holding hands with Logan

By the Palm Woods Pool.


	17. Second Author's Note

**Second Author's Note**

Hello! If you're reading this note then that means you finished my story! Thank you so much! I'm glad that you read my story and I hope you enjoyed you! Thank you very much!

Please leave a comment if you haven't already telling me what you like or disliked about my story. I could really use some constructive critism so please fill free to tell me what I could do better. Thank you very much and good luck to all of you great writers and readers. The next chapter is a preview to the next part of my story enjoy!

RockinRunner


	18. Preview

**Preview**

**1. Having Logan in my Arms**

Felt amazing

Snuggling with him

In my bed

Was something I'd never trade

Not even for fame and fortune

I loved this and I always will

**2. When We Woke In the Morning**

Logan kissed me softly

And said good morning

We both got up and got dressed

And headed over with Kendal and James

To the Gustavo's to record

And make sweet music

**3. After Recording**

Me and the guys headed back

To the Palm Woods

To relax and have fun

It was perfect right now

I'd go back and be with my

Boyfriend Logan, my brother Josh

And all my great friends

Things were a little rocky

Since my ordeal with my many mistakes

But things were getting better and better

With each day

**4. At the Pool**

I sat a chair next to Josh

Who was reading a book

The guys were swimming

But I didn't feel like it

I just felt like being

With my favorite little brother

My only little brother

And only by adoption

He got hurt the most

By my mistakes

And I needed to make it

Up to him somehow

_**5. "Hey Carlos**_

_You know that you_

_Don't need to be _

_Around me all the time_

_I know you messed off_

_But that doesn't mean_

_You have to not hang out_

_With the guys just cause I _

_Don't want to"_

"No Josh I want to be with you

And hang with you, because I

Almost lost you and cause

You know I hate getting wet

Josh laughed

"_Yeah that's right"_


End file.
